Sleeping Sherlock
by rabidwhiterabbit
Summary: Sherlock is attacked by an illusive hit-man and John happens to witness the struggle. After seeing Sherlock fall on the ground, John rushes inside and sees his best friend unconscious with no one else there. Sherlock wakes up and sees that he is led by his white rabbit. One trial in this world can either free him or trap him in this odd Wonderland.


John Watson was doing his usual routine and walking up Baker Street to the flat of the infamous Sherlock Holmes. He looked up at the window and saw two men. One having curly hair was losing a fight. John started to run when he saw Sherlock fall down from a massive punch to the face and the other unknown man swoop down with what he thought was a needle. "Sherlock!" he shouted as he rammed his shoulder into the door. The window was open and Sherlock lay unconscious on the floor. John checked his pulse and looked for wounds. He found nothing. Perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on him from a long day at the hospital. Perhaps not. Sherlock was groaning and looked sickly. He quickly phoned the ambulance and Lestrade. Mrs. Hudson was tied and shoved in the closet for an odd reason and John freed her when he heard kicking at the door. "A man Sherlock's height grabbed me and tied me up. I didn't see him, John. I-I heard Sherlock fighting and then it got quiet." Mrs. Hudson said through sobs. John watched the paramedics lift Sherlock down and Lestrade looking scared. "What happened?" Lestrade began. Mrs. Hudson told the investigator what had happened before a young paramedic took her to get checked on. The ambulance that held Sherlock roared off down to St. Bartholomew's Hospital. John couldn't reach Mycroft, who was in America on a work trip about him brother. Sherlock's parents came and were worried to the point they were pale. Molly came and gave her condolences to his parents. John stayed the night with Mary while Sherlock was unconscious on his hospital bed. "So, someone really did over power the great Sherlock Holmes?" asked familiar cheery voice. Moriarty stood by the door. John glared confused and afraid. "So you didn't do this? You didn't hire anyone to do this?" John asked. Moriarty lifted his head in thought and shook his head. "I have a man in America that over looks my web in that country. He's telling Mycroft." Moriarty said as he neared the bed side. Mary glared darkly and fingered knife in her boot. If Sherlock got poisoned, than she needed to protect John. Jim hummed and admired the calm expression of Sherlock's pale face. His face was painted with a large purple bruise to his cheek. "I heard of attacks like these. They are to family members, mostly siblings, of political leaders. Mycroft must've pissed someone." Moriarty said. His voice was scary calm. John felt the hairs of his neck stand and Mary set her hand on his. Sherlock's parents left for the night. With that, Jim left the room. Seb followed behind. "How is he?" Seb asked. He knew Jim had a thing for the detective and knew that Jim was raging inside. "Unconscious, sickly, and seems….at peace." Jim replied. He didn't know what words to use to describe Sherlock's face.

 _{Sherlock Mind}_

" _John?" Sherlock called. He walked around his apartment and found a little white rabbit scratching his front door. Sherlock was confused and deduced the rabbit. "Arctic white hare." he concluded. Not knowing why it was there, he opened the door and watched it hop down the steps. Once down, it scratched the main door. Sherlock grunted and reluctantly went down the stairs. Suddenly, Jim stood at the door where the white rabbit was. "It's me." he said before running out the door. Sherlock followed. Something was pulling him to follow Jim. He found himself in a blue suit with dark crimson boots hidden under the pants. "We're not in Baker Street anymore. Eh, Sherly?"_

[Reality]

It's been a week since the attack and no one has made a dent in the case. Sherlock had to have a biopsy of his liver and was in surgery to remove the required small portion of his liver. Moriarty always came in when Greg was gone and Mycroft was still in America. After waiting, Sherlock came back. He was still unconscious and started running a fever the other day. "How is he?" asked Jim. He came out of nowhere and John was exhausted. "They took a piece of his liver to biopsy it. Where's Mycroft?" John asked. Jim sighed and watched Sherlock sleep. The bruise had faded away and Sherlock looked like he was dreaming. "In Washington, D.C. He will be here soon." the criminal responded. John stood and got in his face. "You have said that for the last _week_." John growled. Then he left grabbing his coat. Jim knew John was going home. He knew the man was in need of sleep and didn't stop him. "Sherlock, if you die, I will personally shred you piece by piece if you end the game _I_ didn't beat you!" Jim growled. Sherlock obviously didn't answer. He left the man to heal from whatever it was and sat down by the bed. A nurse came by and checked his vitals. Jim watched Sherlock sleep. Wasn't the first time he broke inside to watch the detective. Suddenly, Mycroft rushed in and ignored Jim. A nurse and Greg were behind him. "I'm sorry, Sherlock. This is my fault." he said to the unconscious younger Holmes. Jim held back a look and a chuckle. He never thought the Mycroft would actually have a heart. From what he viewed over the brothers activity towards each other, they were cold to one another and fought back and forth. Mycroft finally noticed Jim and landed a surprising punch to the criminal's face. Causing Moriarty to fall off his chair with a surprised expression. "What did you do?" Mycroft accused. Jim growled with a glare as he cradled his cheek. "Nothing. I heard something happen to Sherlock and I got men on it straight away." the criminal responded as he stood. The elder Holmes thinned his wide glare and got James out of the room.

 _{Sherlock's mind}_

" _James, what are you doing here?" Sherlock questioned. James was in front of him and Sherlock swore he saw a little white bunny tail for a second. "Just, leading the way." Moriarty said as they came to a fork in the odd forest. Sherlock saw faces in the trees and flowers around him. They looked disappointed or disgusted when they looked at the two. "This way." Jim said going down the dark path. Sherlock hummed and went the opposite way. It was a smooth quiet path. No one in the vegetation looked at him strange, but they either greeted him or ignored him. He heard a scream appeared where Moriarty was. The criminal was hung on a cliff struggling while the vegetation snarled, yelled, or shouted awful things. "Sherlock, help!" Moriarty weakly said. Sherlock didn't. Instead, he walked back to the bright path and kept going. "How did you know it was me?" Jim asked. He was next to Sherlock with an interested expression. "You wouldn't dare ask for my help." Sherlock answered. They walked together in silence._

[Reality]

Mycroft didn't eat or sleep much while Sherlock's condition worsened. Jim stayed by the door. He didn't want the whole British government on his case and convict him. He heard of a case like this. The wife of the South Korean president was killed by a mysterious poison. A house staff member saw a man attack her in the window. The brother of a Norwegian democrat was also killed by a poison and attacked the same way. No one knows how the poison was ingested by the victims, but Moriarty was a _very_ imaginative man. He had a few theories. One being a little mischievous and others being naughty. _"I have such a nasty mind. Excellent."_ Moriarty thought. He was coming from the restroom when he heard Mycroft on the phone. "Please, just….. Fine….. I'll get rid of the evidence….. just stop it….. Cure my brother….He's innocent and doesn't need this….." Mycroft said. Jim could _see_ the pride leave his body as he hung the phone up. He began to formulate a plan to take the phone and steal the number Mycroft called. He played a soothing instrumental piece in the room. Mycroft glared at Moriarty when he saw Jim sneak out, but was too worried about Sherlock. He soon let the melody lull him to sleep.

 _{Sherlock's mind }_

" _Care to sit and enjoy some tea?" asked a man who sat by a table. He was Mycroft and Anderson was a sleeping mouse as Lestrade was the brown rabbit. Jim smiled and sat by the sleeping Anderson. He let Mycroft pour him some tea as Sherlock was hit with deja vou. "I'm to believe I'm in Wonderland?" he questioned the Mycroft mad hatter. Mycroft chuckled and nodded as he sipped his tea. "Call this a reflection moment." Mycroft responded. Sherlock reluctantly took a seat by Moriarty and saw white bunny ears sprout on the mastermind's head. Sherlock rubbed his eyes and didn't see those long white ears. Mycroft chuckled at his brother's uncommon confusion. "Oh, Sherly, you need to drink you need to drink your tea and eat your cake." Moriarty cooed. Sherlock was hungry and saw a strange chocolate and purple cake set before him. Anderson twitched his large mouse ears and stuffed the cake in his mouth. Sherlock was annoyed by the rudeness Anderson had and politely ate his cake. Sherlock groaned and doubled over in pain. What was in that cake? Jim had a worried and wrathful expression. "Don't you dare think about dying before we finish our game, Sherlock Holmes!" Beeping and yelling pounded his head._

[Reality]

"Don't you dare think about dying before we finish our game, Sherlock Holmes!" Jim shouted. Mycroft had ran in the room after using the restroom. Sherlock's stitches had opened up and his heart rate was dropping in blood pressure. Doctors and nurses hurried around and put bandages around the open wound and rushed him into a surgeon room to repair the wound. John came in an hour later and saw Jim and Mycroft at each other's throats. He rushed in and pulled the two apart. Jim's eyes looked like a starving wolf with devilish eyes. Mycroft seemed the same way. "Where's Sherlock? What happened?!" John ordered. Jim straightened his suit and glared at Mycroft and John with deadly intent. "His stitches opened up and they took him to surgery to close the wound." Mycroft answered. They all started arguing and Jim swung a fist at John. The fist made contact with John's cheek and busted his lip. John swung back with more force, giving Jim a monster of a black eye. Mycroft tried to pry them apart, but was enveloped within the fight himself. Security came over and pulled everyone from each other and set them all outside. They couldn't go back in the hospital until tomorrow. "This is all your fault, Moriarty!" shouted Mycroft. John glared and walked with the elder Holmes to a car. Jim followed and hopped in with them. "I did nothing to cause him harm. I want to kill him, but a lot more grander and more glorious." Jim stated. They glared at him and stayed silent until they reached Sherlock's apartment. "John, how is he?" Mrs. Hudson asked. No one answered and Mrs. Hudson took the silence as _"He's not dead, but not getting better"._ She went back into her flat and came back with tea. Jim made his cup and took an awkward sip. John and Mycroft glared at him with deadly intent if the criminal made one false move. The tension grew with every passing minute. "I did nothing. Myc, if I could see your phone, you know exactly who did this to our Sherlly-locks." the crime lord said. Mycroft reluctantly took out his phone and gave it to him. Jim snatched it like a greedy raccoon and began working as John made himself a cup and texted Mary what happened. "There, done- Oh my. Mycroft, why did you have to piss _him off?_ " Jim said. His voice grew into a sinister snarl and his brown eyes seemed to steam with rage. John set his cup and phone down to take note of what was happening. "The Black Lotus fired him for a reason. The Yakuza never hired him because this certain gentleman wouldn't listen or take threats seriously. He only works for people who want to get back at specific governments." Jim growled with boiling fury. John gave him a warning glance and a look to Mycroft that said _"What are you two talking about?"_. Both men took the warning and calmed down sipping their lukewarm tea. "The Poltergeist Cobra, a man who was said to be responsible for killing the South Korean president's wife last year. The one who was used to threaten the American Democrats for some unknown reason. He only targets family or close friends of government officials.", Jim coldly said, "Mycroft was targeted and Sherlock paid the price. The Poltergeist Cobra uses an unknown poison and, unless you submit to him, your loved ones will die.". John gave the killing glare to the elder Holmes as he sipped his tea.

 _{Sherlock's mind}_

 _Jim looked down at Sherlock, who shrank to the size of a large barn mouse. "Awe, Sherly shrank." Jim stated in a girly fashion. He acted as if he was a little girl looking at the world's most adorable puppy and kitten toy. Jim picked up Sherlock and poked his face. "Stop that! I demand you get me back to normal size!" Sherlock shouted. His voice was almost two octaves higher than his normal baritone octave. Mycroft chuckled and sipped his never emptying cup of tea. "Would you care for some tea?" he offered. Sherlock scowled and took the extremely adorable and tiny cup and drank the tea down, hoping that it would wash the cake out sooner than later. Sherlock noticed he was his normal size, but everyone was his previous size. "Bloody Queen comes with her King in White in tow. Hide, Sherlock, hide!" shouted Mycroft. Sherlock was perplexed and curiosity got the better of him. He looked around the area and swore he saw a mirror of him with a purple striped tail and purple cat ears, but that quickly faded as a white knight came in front of him. "Sherlock, come on. The Red Queen is looking for you." said the knight. Sherlock realized the voice belonged to John and he followed. They ran until they came across a white field. In the center was a white castle. John led Sherlock in the castle and relaxed once inside. "Queen Mary waits for you. She says you have a trial ahead that decides the fate of all Wonderland." John said as he bowed before Mary, who wore a pure white dress and a silver crown. Sherlock stood there interested. What made his trial so special?_

[Reality]

Mycroft came in the hospital early the next day after a doctor called to say Sherlock was stable. John came in an hour later and sat on the opposite side of the bed. "He seems like the type of person to decide his fate. Maybe he's fighting and winning." John said with hope. Mycroft stayed silent and seemed to hold tears back. "Moriarty is correct. It is my fault." he quietly spoke. John got up and held Mycroft's shoulder assuringly. "Who hired him?" John asked. Mycroft shakingly exhaled and rubbed his face with both hands. Both needed sleep. "I colleague of Moriarty's. He doesn't work for James, but is a smaller crime lord. He doesn't actually have a name anyone knows of." Mycroft admitted. Pride was nothing to him anymore. If admitting he lost meant saving his brother, than he would lose everything. John sighed and went to get them some coffee. He passed by Mary and saw her sit with Sherlock and Mycroft. "John says he's stable." she calmly stated. Mycroft was on the verge of breaking down. "Sherlock has always been the stubborn child. He will pull through if it meant not losing everyone." she said playing with Sherlock's dark curls. Mycroft sniffled and looked at his little brother. Sherlock seemed at peace as he slept. Mycroft left the room and left Mary with Sherlock. He had work to get done if Sherlock was going to survive. "It's me. I'll make a deal with you." he called over his cell phone. Jim was around the corner when Mycroft called the unknown number.

 _{Sherlock's mind}_

" _Sherlock Holmes, you need to bring me the head of the Red King." Mary decread. Sherlock was given a sword and a shield. "No armour?" he questioned. Mary smiled and looked above out to a window. "Oh, Alice, you are so much stronger than armour." she sighed rather amused by Sherlock's curiosity. Sherlock was then shoved on a horse and told to ride south of the white field into a blood stained forest. The white rabbit would be his guide. Sherlock reluctantly did what he was told and rode the black horse down towards a blood soaked forest. The wildlife seemed to be nowhere in sight. Birds did not sing or even fly. Sherlock had a bad feeling out this and something soft brushed his hand. To his shock did he see a purple striped tail attached to his lower hip. He felt over his head to feel fuzzy cat ears on his head. "Awe, Sherlock figured out he's the Cheshire Cat." pouted Jim. His long white ears and little tail twitched with annoyance. They made their way into the forest stained red._

[Reality]

"Mr. Holmes, I'm afraid your brother is slowly going into liver failure. Either we cut a piece off and replace it with a healthy substitute, or we get the antidote for the poisoning." Doctor Tennant said looking through Sherlock's papers. Mycroft rubbed his face and felt even more weight over him. It's been months since Sherlock was first poisoned and Jim had never left them alone. Mycroft needed some air to think and left the hospital. "Where's he going?" Jim asked. John took a seat and exhaled a long breath. "He needs to take a walk. Sherlock's going into liver failure." he said looking at said dark halo haired brunette. Jim growled and texted someone.

 _Text me everything Mycroft says on his cell phone. Only the important things, Moran. - JM_

 _Of course. He's smoking right now, but I'll keep my eye on him. - SM_

 _He's gone up to a black unmarked vehicle. Should I follow? - SM_

 _What?! Go and video tape it. Send the video to me when they're done. - JM_

Jim looked angry and looked at Sherlock and then towards John. The silence was taboo in the busy hospital and glaring at each other, Jim and John realized the deadly silence. "He's here." Jim whispered. John had a perplexed look slapped on his face as Jim started barricading the door after yanking Doctor Tennant inside. The doctor ended up pulling two male nurses, Sam and Dean, inside with him. "What are you doing Mr. Moriarty?" asked Doctor Tennant. Jim kept putting things in front of the door. Moriarty didn't answer because he was busy protecting Sherlock. The more human shields, the better. John got up and tapped Jim's shoulder and swung a fist in the mastermind's face, rendering him unconscious. "I don't know what's going on, but if it scared him enough to barricade the room, than it is bad." John said as he pushed his chair to the door. Everyone thought about it and decided that if something scared the great self proclaimed Napoleon of Crime, it had to be as bad as Hell or worse. They stayed quiet like the dead and waited. The only noise was Sherlock's monitors beeping. They heard gunfire outside and jumped. John was the only one still thanks to his military background. Sam was calming himself and prepared to fight if he needed. The door was banging loudly and grunts were heard from outside. "Everyone stay quiet. Maybe they'll think the door is locked and empty." suggested Doctor Tennant. John nodded in agreement and looked around for something sharp or blunt as a weapon in case the worse option came. "Wait! I gave your boss the deal. Leave." a muffled voice said. Jim's phone alerted everyone of a text he received. Dean bent down and looked at the message just before Jim shot up and took it.

 _Mycroft is on his way. He had an orange envelope. - SM_

Mycroft got the men to leave before getting a large smack on the head with a large handgun. He fell, but kept the envelope safe from harm as the masked men left. Jim and the medical staff in the room were clearing the door for Mycroft to enter. Just then, Sherlock's heart monitor signaled he was breathing.

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeee-_

"Get started on CPR while I look for the emergency defibrillator!" shouted Doctor Tennant. Sam took out all the needles and patches off of Sherlock as Dean began to start the CPR process. John found the defibrillator and gave it to the doctor. Jim finished getting the doorway clear and let Mycroft inside. He took out a needle from the envelope and gave it to the doctor. "It's the antidote." Mycroft said


End file.
